Most Escape Alive
Most Escape Alive (pol. Większość ucieka żywcem) – osiągnięcie i Easter Egg, występujące na mapie Blood of the Dead w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. Polega ono na ucieknięciu. Wymagania Do wymagań ukończenia Easter Egga należą: *co najmniej jeden gracz w rozgrywce, *granie w trybie klasycznym na co najmniej normalnym stopniu trudności, *zbudowanie tarczy spektralnej, *zdobycie Przywracacza piekła, *zdobycie Srebrnej Łyżki, *zdobycie Małpki z talerzami (opcjonalnie). Krok 1. Wyzwól duchy W pierwszym kroku gracz musi aktywować Pack-a-Puncha. W tym celu należy udać się na dach, gdzie zaraz naprzeciwko wejścia pod napisem "No one escapes alive" znajduje się woltomierz. Wystarczy zasilić go widmowym wybuchem z tarczy spektralnej, aby ukończyć krok. Pack-a-Punch Blood of the Dead woltomierz.png|Woltomierz Krok 2. Szok i wyparcie Jeden z graczy musi zdobyć Srebrną Łyżkę lub Złoty Łyżkowidelec i udać się do kwatery naczelnika. Należy wejść po schodach i przy pomocy jednej z tych broni uderzyć ścianę naprzeciwko barykady. Spowoduje to pojawienie się na niej zadrapań. Następnie konieczne jest zmuszenie Brutusa do wykonania elektrycznego ataku przy tej ścianie. Istnieją dwa sposoby na wykonanie tego: *Pierwszy sposób wymaga dotarcia do około 17. rundy, od której Brutus zaczyna korzystać z elektrycznego ataku, gdy tylko gracz się do niego zbliży. Należy go wtedy zaprowadzić przed ścianę w kwaterze i pozwolić się zaatakować. *Druga metoda może zostać wykonana we wcześniejszych rundach, ale wymaga zdobycia Małpki z talerzami. Po pojawieniu się Brutusa, należy go zaprowadzić do kwatery, gdzie z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem trzeba rzucić małpką pod ścianę. Przeciwnik powinien udać się wtedy na górę i użyć elektrycznego ataku. Most Escape Alive krok 2 ściana.png|Ściana w kwaterze naczelnika Most Escape Alive krok 2 ściana zadrapania.png|Ściana z zadrapaniami Po wykonaniu elektrycznego ataku Brutus zniknie, a ściana zostanie zniszczona, umożliwiając wejście do komnaty rytualnej naczelnika. Wewnątrz znajduje się krzesło elektryczne z dźwignią, której należy użyć. Ściana za nim rozpadnie się i odkryte zostanie martwe ciało naczelnika. W tym czasie wszyscy zombie znikną. Przy wejściu do komnaty, na stole leży świecący czerwony kamień. Należy go podnieść aby ukończyć krok. Most Escape Alive krok 2 dźwignia.png|Dźwignia Most Escape Alive krok 2 ciało naczelnika.png|Ciało naczelnika Most Escape Alive krok 2 kamień.png|Czerwony kamień Krok 3. Ból i wina Podniesiony kamień należy zabrać do laboratorium Richtofena i umieścić na mapie więzienia. Następnie można podnieść leżące w rogu Kronorium. Książka zacznie lewitować. Chwilę później duch mewy zabierze Kronorium i wyleci przez stary budynek przemysłowy. Zadaniem gracza jest odnalezienie ptaka. Może się on pojawić na terenie całej mapy. Widać go i słychać jedynie przez widok Afterlife tarczy spektralnej. Po znalezieniu go, należy strzelić w niego widmowym wybuchem. Ptak odleci i pojawi się w innym miejscu w następnej rundzie. Czynność szukania mewy należy powtórzyć w sumie cztery razy. Za czwartym razem odnalezienie ptaka jest utrudnione. Pomimo że pojawia się w mniejszej ilości lokacji, nie jest już widoczny przy pomocy tarczy. Zamiast tego wraz z wydawanym dźwiękiem słychać płacz, a w miejscu, gdzie normalnie się pojawia, co jakiś czas widać błysk światła. Po odnalezieniu tego miejsca, gracz musi udać się do terminala liczbowego, zasilić go widmowym wybuchem i wpisać na nim 872. W ten sposób raz na rundę można wywołać pojawienie się Krwi Zombie. Pod jej wpływem należy ponownie spojrzeć przez tarczę w miejsce ptaka. Gracz zobaczy mewę siedzącą na Kronorium. Zanim Krew Zombie się skończy należy rzucić w książkę Przywracaczem piekła. Następnie wystarczy podnieść Kronorium leżące w miejscu, gdzie stał gracz. Jeśli Krew Zombie zdąży się skończyć, a ptak został odkryty, odleci on i pojawi się w innym miejscu w następnej rundzie. Most Escape Alive krok 3 mapa więzienia.png|Mapa więzienia Most Escape Alive krok 3 Kronorium.png|Kronorium w laboratorium Most Escape Alive krok 3 błysk światła.png|Błysk światła w miejscu mewy Most Escape Alive krok 3 Kronorium 2.png|Odzyskane Kronorium Miejsca występowania mewy Znane są 42 miejsca występowania mewy. Trzy pierwsze ptaki mogą pojawić się w każdym z nich. Czwarty, widoczny tylko podczas Krwi Zombie występuje tylko w miejscach oznaczonych przez "KZ" w nawiasie. #Stary budynek przemysłowy – w rogu między barykadą a RK 7 Garrison; #Zachodnie tereny – na ciężarówce przy wejściu do starego budynku przemysłowego; #Zachodnie tereny – na ciężarówce przed wejściem na pomost; #Tunel poprzeczny – na rurach naprzeciwko skrzynki elektrycznej; #Stacja zasilania – wysoko na rurach łączących budynek stacji zasilania z tunelem poprzecznym; #Stacja zasilania – na rurach pod sufitem w pomieszczeniu z miejscem na skrzynkę losującą; #Pomost – na płocie po lewej stronie za wejściem; #Pomost – na dachu, na środku pomostu od strony zachodnich terenów; #Pomost – na dachu, na środku pomostu od strony spacerniaka; #Spacerniak – na słupku przy miejscu na skrzynkę losującą; #Spacerniak – na belce nad workiem z ciałem po prawej stronie drogi do wejścia do bloku więziennego; #Wejście do bloku więziennego – na barierce nad barykadą; #Blok D – na barierce nad wejściem do biblioteki; #Biblioteka – na biblioteczce w środku pomieszczenia; #Korytarz na bloki C i D – pod schodami na piętro bloku więziennego; #Blok więzienny – 1. piętro – nad głową Cerbera; #Blok więzienny – 2. piętro – na płocie przy stole do budowania; #Ambulatorium – za kratami przy wejściu; #Ambulatorium – na przewróconej szafce na środku pomieszczenia; #Dach – nad wyjściem z dachu po prawej stronie; #Dach – w rogu po lewej stronie barykady; #Stołówka – na szczątkach na środku pomieszczenia; #Stołówka – na stole za środkową barykadą; #Times Square – nad wejściem do stołówki; #Michigan Avenue – na przewróconym łóżku przy woltomierzu; #Michigan Avenue (KZ) – na barierce nad wejściem do przejścia transferowego; #Przejście transferowe (KZ) – nad wyjściem do Michigan Avenue; #Administracja – w rogu nad wyjściem do przejścia transferowego; #Biuro naczelnika – nad kominkiem; #Eagle Plaza – za płotem naprzeciwko wejścia do kwatery naczelnika; #Prysznice (KZ) – na pralce; #Cytadela (KZ) – na rurach pod sufitem po stronie Michigan Avenue; #Cytadela (KZ) – w rogu przy wejściu do pryszniców; #Cytadela (KZ) – na grzejniku przy schodach do tuneli pod cytadelą; #Tunele pod cytadelą (KZ) – na trzeciej od góry ścianie na terenie obrotowych schodów; #Tunele pod cytadelą (KZ) – na terminalu liczbowym; #Tunele pod cytadelą (KZ) – na drewnianej belce nad schodami przy Spitfire; #China Alley (KZ) – nad barykadą; #Budynek 64 (KZ) – na generatorze przy wyjściu do doków; #Budynek 64 (KZ) – na oknie pomiędzy włącznikami zasilania; #Doki (KZ) – na drewnianym słupie za miejscem na skrzynkę losującą; #Most w dokach (KZ) – na płocie nad maszyną Perk-a-Cola; Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa tunel poprzeczny.png|4. Tunel poprzeczny Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa stacja zasilania 2.png|6. Stacja zasilania Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa spacerniak 2.png|11. Spacerniak Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa biblioteka.png|14. Biblioteka Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa korytarz na bloki C i D.png|15. Korytarz na bloki C i D Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa blok więzienny 2.png|17. Blok więzienny – 2. piętro Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa Times Square.png|24. Times Square Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa Michigan Avenue 2.png|26. Michigan Avenue Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa przejście transferowe.png|27. Przejście transferowe Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa biuro naczelnika.png|29. Biuro naczelnika Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa prysznice.png|31. Prysznice Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa cytadela 1.png|32. Cytadela Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa cytadela 2.png|33. Cytadela Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa cytadela 3.png|34. Cytadela Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa tunele pod cytadelą 1.png|35. Tunele pod cytadelą Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa tunele pod cytadelą 3.png|37. Tunele pod cytadelą Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa China Alley.png|38. China Alley Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa budynek 64 1.png|39. Budynek 64 Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa doki.png|41. Doki Most Escape Alive krok 3 mewa most w dokach.png|42. Most w dokach Krok 4. Gniew i negocjacje Kronorium należy zabrać do komnaty rytualnej naczelnika i odłożyć je na ciało naczelnika. Wszyscy zombie tymczasowo znikną, a strony książki zaczną się zmieniać. Przed graczem stoi zadanie wykonania pięciu wyzwań. Aby przyjąć wyzwanie gracz musi dokonać interakcji z Kronorium, w celu zatrzymania jego stron. Następnie należy użyć widoku Afterlife, odczytać trzy cyfry widoczne na książce i wpisać je na terminalu liczbowym. Poprawnie wpisany kod spowoduje, że światło latarni morskiej wskaże miejsce rozpoczęcia wyzwania. Udawszy się tam, gracz musi spojrzeć na światło przez widok Afterlife, aby odsłonić portal. Następnie należy użyć na nim widmowego wybuchu, co jest równoznaczne z przyjęciem wyzwania. Teraz wystarczy ukończyć dane wyzwanie według opisu w sekcji "Wyzwania". Po każdym z nich należy podnieść czerwony kamień. Ukończywszy wszystkie wyzwania pozostaje udać się do laboratorium Richtofena i umieścić wszystkie kamienie na mapie więzienia. Most Escape Alive krok 4 Kronorium kartki.png|Zmieniające się kartki Kronorium Most Escape Alive krok 4 Kronorium liczby.png|Liczby na Kronorium Most Escape Alive krok 4 mapa więzienia.png|Mapa więzienia po odłożeniu kamieni Kolejność wyzwań jest losowa. W jednej rundzie możliwe jest tylko jedno podejście. Oznacza to, że bez względu na to, czy wyzwanie zostało ukończone, czy nie, kolejne podejście możliwe jest dopiero w następnej rundzie. Wyzwania 'Nowy budynek przemysłowy' Portal znajduje się na końcu pomieszczenia. Po przyjęciu wyzwania gracz powinien udać się do biblioteki, gdzie musi zabić jednego zombie. W miejscu jego śmieci w widoku Afterlife można zobaczyć ducha. Należy strzelić w niego widmowym wybuchem, aby stał się widoczny. Duch zacznie się poruszać po bloku więziennym. W pewnym miejscu podniesie łyżkę i skieruje się do nowego budynku przemysłowego. W trakcie wyzwania duch będzie znikał. Trzeba wtedy ponowne skorzystać z widmowego wybuchu, gdyż zadanie gracza może być wykonane tylko wtedy, gdy duch jest widoczny. Mianowicie, należy podążać za duchem, jednocześnie wysysając z niego siły widmową tarczą. Jak tylko duch zaświeci się na czerwono i podniesie ręce, pozostanie widoczny. Gracz musi dostać się do nowego budynku przemysłowego przed nim i włączyć wirującą pułapkę, gdy ten znajdzie się w jej zasięgu. Ta zabije ducha, który upuści czerwony kamień. Jeśli jednak gracz nie zdoła wyssać odpowiedniej ilości sił, pułapka nie zabije ducha. Ten z kolei użyje swojej łyżki do zabicia innego ducha, co oznacza nieukończenie wyzwania. Most Escape Alive krok 4 nowy budynek przemysłowy portal.png|Portal Most Escape Alive krok 4 nowy budynek przemysłowy duch.png|Duch Most Escape Alive krok 4 nowy budynek przemysłowy duch gotowy.png|Duch po wyssaniu odpowiedniej ilości siły Most Escape Alive krok 4 nowy budynek przemysłowy drugi duch.png|Drugi duch Most Escape Alive krok 4 nowy budynek przemysłowy kamień.png|Czerwony kamień 'Stacja zasilania' Portal znajduje się przy miejscu na Pack-a-Puncha. Po przyjęciu wyzwania należy udać się do budynku 64 i dokonać interakcji z iskrzącym się generatorem w rogu. Wszystkie światła zgasną. W pomieszczeniu znajduje się sześć paneli, przy których może zapalić się światło. Po aktywowaniu generatora światła zaczną się zapalać i gasnąć jedno po drugim, tworząc pewną sekwencję. Zadaniem gracza jest dokonanie interakcji z panelami w tej samej kolejności. Na początku sekwencja składa się z jednego światła i każda kolejna zwiększa się o jedno, aż osiągnie pięć. Błąd podczas odtwarzania sekwencji skutkuje nieukończeniem wyzwania. Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania portal.png|Portal Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania panel 1.png Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania panel 2.png Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania panel 3.png Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania panel 4.png Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania panel 5.png Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania panel światło.png|Światło przy panelu Po wykonaniu tej części wyzwania przy trzech panelach zapalą się na chwilę jednocześnie światła. Na każdym z tych paneli znajduje się kartka z pewnym symbolem. Należy zapamiętać te symbole i podnieść ze stołu kartę dziurkowaną. Następnie gracz musi udać się do starego budynku przemysłowego i umieścić kartę dziurkowaną w znajdującym się przy barykadzie komputerze. Na obecnych tam monitorach wyświetlą się symbole. Należy znaleźć trzy ekrany z zapamiętanymi wcześniej symbolami i użyć każdego z nich. Wyświetlą one nowe symbole, które też trzeba zapamiętać. Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania karta dziurkowana.png|Karta dziurkowana Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania komputer.png|Komputer Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania ekrany 1.png Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania ekrany 2.png Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania ekrany 3.png Gracz powinien wrócić do stacji zasilania, gdzie przy włączniku zasilania w widoku Afterlife może dostrzec ducha, próbującego używać kolejnych dźwigni. Przy każdej z nich znajduje się kartka z pewnym symbolem. Odpowiadają one ostatnio zapamiętanym symbolom. W czasie gdy duch przechodzić od jednej dźwigni do kolejnej, oznaczonej jednym z zapamiętanych symboli, gracz musi strzelić w niego widmowym wybuchem, aby ten mógł pojawić się, użyć dźwigni i zniknąć. Czynność tę należy powtórzyć dla pozostałych dwóch symboli. Gdy dźwignie zostaną użyte, pod ostatnią będzie leżał czerwony kamień. Jeśli gracz strzeli w ducha w złym momencie i ten użyje niewłaściwej dźwigni, wyzwanie zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania duch.png|Duch Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania duch używający dźwigni.png|Duch używający dźwigni Most Escape Alive krok 4 stacja zasilania kamień.png|Czerwony kamień 'Michigan Avenue' Portal znajduje się przy wejściu do przejścia transferowego. Należy przyjąć wyzwanie i udać się do stołówki. Po zabiciu dowolnego zombie i spojrzeniu na niego w widoku Afterlife można zobaczyć ducha. Należy strzelić w niego widmowym wybuchem. Duch zacznie się kierować w stronę portalu drogą przez blok D, bibliotekę i pierwsze piętro bloku więziennego. W tym czasie wszyscy zombie zaczną go atakować. Po wejściu do Michigan Avenue dodatkowo odradza się Brutus. Zadaniem gracza jest eskortowanie ducha do portalu. Im więcej otrzyma obrażeń, tym coraz mocniej świeci się na czerwono. Jeśli zginie, wyzwanie zostanie nieukończone. Gdy duch dotrze na miejsce, pod portalem będzie leżał czerwony kamień. Most Escape Alive krok 4 Michigan Avenue portal.png|Portal Most Escape Alive krok 4 Michigan Avenue duch.png|Duch Most Escape Alive krok 4 Michigan Avenue kamień.png|Czerwony kamień 'Prysznice' Portal znajduje się w rogu przy skrzynce elektrycznej. Po przyjęciu wyzwania przed portalem pojawi się duch grający na banjo. Należy raz dokonać z nim interakcji, by przestał grać i drugi, by zabrać instrument. Następnie gracz musi zabijać zombie, stojąc w niebieskim okręgu na terenie pryszniców. Co jakiś czas jego miejsce się zmienia. W trakcie wyzwania niemożliwe jest wejście, ani wyjście z obszaru pryszniców. Z czasem gracz trzymający banjo może zacząć otrzymywać obrażenia. Należy wtedy oddać je duchowi i ponownie zabrać. Zabicie odpowiedniej ilości zombie sygnalizowane jest dźwiękiem gry na banjo, po którym gracz musi oddać instrument duchowi. Po chwili ten zniknie, a pod portalem pojawi się czerwony kamień. Most Escape Alive krok 4 prysznice portal.png|Portal Most Escape Alive krok 4 prysznice duch.png|Duch grający na banjo Most Escape Alive krok 4 prysznice banjo.png|Duch podający banjo Most Escape Alive krok 4 prysznice okrąg.png|Niebieski okrąg Most Escape Alive krok 4 prysznice kamień.png|Czerwony kamień 'Doki' Portal znajduje się przy miejscu na skrzynkę losującą. Gracz powinien przyjąć wyzwanie i udać się do tunelu transferowego. Na stole, gdzie leży część zestawu Kwaśny Gat, znajduje się klucz telegraficzny. Most Escape Alive krok 4 doki portal.png|Portal Most Escape Alive krok 4 doki klucz telegraficzny.png|Klucz telegraficzny Zadaniem gracza jest użycie go do wysłania pewnego kodu Morse'a. Przytrzymanie przycisku użycia przez mniej niż 2 s oznacza kropkę, dłużej zaś kreskę. Stosując metodę prób i błędów należy wprowadzić pewien ciąg pięciu lub dziesięciu kropek i kresek. Podanie niewłaściwego znaku sygnalizowane jest śmiechem Brutusa i proces należy rozpocząć od nowa. Również zwlekanie czy spojrzenie się na cokolwiek innego niż klucz wymaga powtórzenia procesu. Ułatwieniem w zgadywaniu kodu jest fakt, że składa się on z jednej lub dwóch cyfr. W poniższej tabeli przedstawiono zapis cyfr w kodzie Morse'a. Jak wynika z tabeli kod pojedynczej cyfry składa się z ciągu kropek i ciągu kresek lub ciągu kresek i ciągu kropek. W sumie pięć znaków. Znając tę właściwość, można szybko wprowadzić odpowiednie cyfry. Jeśli gracz zacznie wysyłać kropki i usłyszy śmiech Brutusa, powinien powtórzyć kod, podając zamiast ostatniej kropki tyle kresek ile potrzeba do uzupełnienia kodu cyfry do pięciu. Odwrotnie jest w przypadku rozpoczęcia wysyłania od kresek. Należy jeszcze zwrócić uwagę, że w przypadku gdy kod składa się z dziesięciu znaków, musi być w całości przesłany prawidłowo. Wprowadzenie poprawnie pierwszej cyfry nie oznacza, iż przy pomyłce przy drugiej, wystarczy podać tylko drugą cyfrę. Po poprawnym wysłaniu kodu, na morzu w dokach pojawia się widmowa łódź, którą widać tylko w widoku Afterlife. Należy się jednak udać do ambulatorium i zabić jednego zombie. Patrząc na niego widmową tarczą, można ujrzeć ducha. Należy strzelić w niego widmowym wybuchem. Duch stanie się widoczny i przestanie się poruszać. Zadaniem gracza jest w pierwszej kolejności zabicie odpowiedniej ilości zombie w jego pobliżu. Po dokonaniu tego duch zacznie podążać za graczem. Należy go doprowadzić do portalu w dokach. Po dotarciu na miejsce duch zniknie, a pod portalem pojawi się czerwony kamień. Most Escape Alive krok 4 doki duch.png|Duch Most Escape Alive krok 4 doki łódź.png|Widmowa łódź Most Escape Alive krok 4 doki kamień.png|Czerwony kamień Krok 5. Refleksja i samotność Należy udać się do komnaty rytualnej naczelnika i odłożyć klucz przywołania na Kronorium. Gdy wszyscy gracze zbiorą się przed książką, zobaczą krótki przerywnik, w którym Brutus ogłusza ich i zamyka w celach. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań z postaciami Brutus odchodzi. Po chwili duch mewy otwiera cele, uwalniając graczy. Należy podążać za ptakiem, który doprowadzi graczy przed wejście do starego budynku przemysłowego. Po drodze możliwe jest odzyskanie utraconego wyposażenia. Wystarczy dokonać interakcji z workiem leżącym przed schodami prowadzącymi w dół w stronę korytarza na bloki C-D. Idąc za mewą, gracz jest atakowany przez piekielne psy. Oprócz nich często pojawia się również Brutus, ale każdy jest zabijany przez ptaka. Po dotarciu przed wejście do starego budynku przemysłowego, pojawi się tam właściwy Brutus. Po powiększeniu się zostanie zaatakowany przez duchy Alcatraz. Gdy wszyscy znikną Brutus upuści ostatni czerwony kamień. Należy go podnieść. Most Escape Alive krok 5 klucz przywołania.png|Klucz przywołania na Kronorium Most Escape Alive krok 5 mewa.png|Duch mewy Most Escape Alive krok 5 worek z wyposażeniem.png|Worek z wyposażeniem Most Escape Alive krok 5 atakowany Brutus.png|Brutus atakowany przez duchy Alcatraz Most Escape Alive krok 5 kamień.png|Czerwony kamień Krok 6. Zwrot ku górze Podniesiony czerwony kamień należy odłożyć na mapę więzienia. Odsłoni to kolejną kriokapsułę i otworzy przejście w rogu pomieszczenia. Udawszy się tam, gracz dotrze do zamkniętej bramy. Po jej otwarciu niemożliwy jest powrót do więzienia, dlatego przed kontynuowaniem należy wyposażyć się w tarczę spektralną, wymaganą do kolejnego kroku. Gdy wszyscy zbiorą się przed bramą i jeden z graczy ją otworzy, zostaną oni przeniesieni na arenę. Most Escape Alive krok 6 mapa więzienia.png|Mapa więzienia ze wszystkimi kamieniami Most Escape Alive krok 6 kriokapsuła.png|Kriokapsłuła Most Escape Alive krok 6 przejście 1.png|Otwarte przejście Most Escape Alive krok 6 przejście 2.png|Droga na arenę Krok 7. Rekonstrukcja Gracz ujrzy Brutusa atakowanego przez trzy duchy. Gdy tylko ten się uwolni, rozpoczyna się walka z nim. Na obszarze zaczynają odradzać się zombie, piekielne psy i Brutusi. Zadaniem gracza jest odpieranie ataków przeciwników, dopóki wszyscy nie znikną. W tym czasie konieczne jest naładowanie tarczy spektralnej przynajmniej jednym ładunkiem. Gdy wszyscy znikną, na jednym z czterech wzniesień pojawią się Max Ammo i Carpenter. Na innym z kolei gracz ujrzy Brutusa otoczonego czerwonym polem. Przebywanie poza obejmowanym przez nie obszarem zadaje z czasem obrażenia. Gracz musi w tej sytuacji zniszczyć trzy kule energii unoszące się nad Brutusem, by wyłączyć to pole, a następnie, używając widmowego wybuchu, strzelić w kulę energii nad mrocznym mechanizmem. Proces ten począwszy od odpierania fali przeciwników należy powtórzyć jeszcze raz. Po wszystkim gracz, grający Richtofenem musi użyć mrocznego mechanizmu. Jeśli nie ma takiego gracza w rozgrywce, na mapie odrodzi się bot, który wykona wymaganą czynność. Most Escape Alive krok 7 czerwone pole.png|Brutus otoczony czerwonym polem Most Escape Alive krok 7 mroczny mechanizm.png|Mroczny mechanizm i kula energii Krok 8. Akceptacja Gracz grający Richtofenem ujrzy krótki przerywnik, w którym z kriokapsuły wychodzi Richtofen z czasów Wielkiej Wojny. Gracz ten, przejąwszy nad nim kontrolę, musi udać się na arenę. W tym czasie pozostali gracze zostaną ponownie zaatakowani przez wszystkich możliwych przeciwników. Wraz z nimi do walki włącza się właściwy Brutus. Gdy Richtofen dołączy do reszty, użyje swojego kryształu ognia do zabicia wszystkich przeciwników. Właściwy Brutus ginie razem z nimi. W przypadku rozgrywki solo jako Richtofen kryształ ognia nie zabije żadnego przeciwnika. W związku z tym Brutusa należy zabić przy użyciu posiadanej broni. Po śmierci Brutusa gracze odblokują osiągnięcie, a ci, co nie używali atutów, ukończą wyzwanie "Więzienie bez atutów". Następnie wszyscy ujrzą przerywnik filmowy, w którym widać jak duchy uwięzione w tym wymiarze zostają uwolnione. Następnie Richtofen z czasów Wielkiej Wojny wręcza Nikołajowi Kronorium, tłumacząc że zapisane jest w nim jego prawdziwe powołanie. Oryginalny Richtofen wciąż przytwierdzony do mrocznego mechanizmu liczy na uwolnienie go z rąk drugiego Richtofena. Ten jednak zabiera mu i rozbija probówki z krwią, tłumacząc, że skoro cykl został przerwany, polisy ubezpieczeniowe nie będą już potrzebne. Oryginalny Richtofen widzi jak pozostali odchodzą przez cztery oddzielne portale, po czym umiera z powodu utraty krwi. Kategoria:Osiągnięcia w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie Zombie (Treyarch)